Chapter Nine: Rising Storm Part Two
by Bynius
Summary: Danger still lingers, and Team Avatar cannot relax just yet. After a great struggle, one character finally prevails over another--but when the love of her life is fatally wounded, she discovers a spiritual side of her that she had never known before.


**Avatar: The Last Airbender**

Water.

Earth.

Fire.

Air.

It has been six years since the end of the Great War. Since Aang defeated Fire Lord Ozai.

The citizens are working hard to reconstruct their battered countries, and there has been great success so far. Fire Lord Zuko had reclaimed his nation's honor; Toph is now a great earthbending trainer; Sokka is chief of the Southern Water Tribe, with Suki at his side; Aang had started up a group called The United People's Society.

Great progress had been made in reuniting the Four Nations. Much is being done to maintain order and peace. But my friends and I know that where there is light, there is shadow.

No matter how far we've come, there is always more work to be done.

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Rising Storm**

**Part Two**

Every one of her senses was heightened with alert as Toph slammed her foot to the door and kicked it down. She automatically drew into a fighting stance, even though she wasn't sure whether she'd be able to hold her own in a battle. Team Avatar had moved to the South Pole, which meant that Toph didn't have much pure earth at her disposal. _But I'll try,_ she thought to herself as she shifted her feet forward. She could recognize the intruder with ease.

"Mai, what the hell are you doing here?" she called.

To her surprise, no answer came. Toph briefly wondered if she was wrong about the identity of the intruder, but soon she was proved right.

"I'm getting my revenge, that's what," the woman snarled her reply.

Toph sighed, exasperated at the idea of having to deal with the Fire Lady once again. Subtly, she dug her heels into the snow in search of solid ground to bend in an emergency. "Haven't we been through this?" the earthbender asked wearily. "Why can't you get over the fact that Zuko's with Katara now?"

"Because it was never supposed to happen!" Mai shouted. Toph felt a sudden twitch in the ground, and she moved quickly to avoid the dagger that soared towards her.

"Seriously, why are you doing this?" Toph bellowed as she regained her balance. "Why are you so bent on killing Zuko?"

Mai gave a soft snicker as she replied, "_Zuko_ isn't the one I'm after." She sent another couple of daggers after Toph.

In a fraction of a second, Toph managed to find earth buried under the snow, and she yanked out a shield to block Mai's attack. After the last of the daggers wedged into the earth shield, Toph relaxed her stance and sent the shield back into the ground. "Would you just leave us alone?" she asked in a softer voice. "Don't you have anything better to do? Think about your daughter—you should be home with her rather than coming after us."

Toph could tell this struck a personal chord with the woman; she could sense Mai's steps relax a little, and knew the woman also relaxed her stance.

Mai stood silent for many moments. Toph wasn't sure, but she thought she could hear the woman's breaths coming out in soft sobs. Just as Toph raised her hands for an attack, she felt—and heard—frantic footsteps approaching the house. She easily recognized the light pressure on the earth as Aang darting to her defense.

"Mai!" he yelped as he neared the doorway.

The woman remained in her place as she hurtled daggers at the new arrival. Aang grunted as he evaded them. The final dagger whisked past them, and the Avatar took a defense stance beside Toph.

"Why are you here?" he demanded.

"I'm here to get my husband back!" Mai bellowed. Suddenly, her steps jerked. The world seemed to blur, and before she knew it, Toph felt a tight pressure around her neck. She struggled to catch a breath as Mai tightened her hold.

"Let go of her!" she heard Aang yell.

Mai didn't reply. She yanked Toph to the side and slammed her against a wall. She was surprisingly strong as she held Toph back and pinned her to the wall with a few of the metal daggers. Toph thrashed and jerked in an attempt to free herself, but the daggers were lodged deep into the ice.

•••

Aang's heart squeezed as he saw Toph struggling to free herself. Fuming with anger, he turned back to Mai.

"You're not welcome here!" the Avatar roared. "Zuko wants nothing to do with you!"

"What right do you have to speak for him?" Mai retorted. "Bring him out here! I want to hear it from Zuko himself."

"I don't think that's gonna happen, sweet cheeks," came Toph's challenging voice. "He'd rather spend his time with his kids than with you!"

Mai's eyes widened in surprise. "The kids came already?"

Aang could have sworn he saw her amber gaze soften upon mention of children. However, her gaze soon hardened again, and she spun to face him. "Never mind! This ends now!" Eyes blazing, she slid back into an attack stance.

Aang mirrored the stance. He took a deep breath, and focused on his waterbending and firebending at once. He breathed fire over the snowy ground. Then he pulled the melted water upwards and surrounded Mai. Wrapping the streams of water tightly around her, he blew a great breath and turned the water to ice. He wasn't dumb; he knew the woman could easily break through. But he made use of the moment. He shut his eyes and focused inwardly. Aang searched his spirit and his past, trying to bring out the Avatar in him. After many minutes, he was successful. Suddenly his hands and his forehead burned slightly, and he knew that his tattoos were glowing with the power of the avatars past. He drew streams of snow and water, and wisps of air and fire around him. Aang searched for earth to draw, but could barely find any available to bend.

With his elements ready at his side, Aang turned back to Mai. He breathed a wisp of fire around Toph, melting the ice wall that she was pinned to. Somehow the fire drifted around Mai, too, instantly melting the stream of ice that bound her. She grinned as she found her balance and met the Avatar's glowing eyes.

As he locked his gaze with hers, Aang shifted to his elemental defense position. He swiftly drew a current of snow and melted it. He held it out in front of him, ready to counter any attack from Mai.

She made the first move. Mai spun on her heels, shooting out daggers on each rotation. The metal daggers dotted the walls of the house. Aang whipped the daggers away from him with his elements, and sent darts of his own hurtling at the woman. She evaded them with ease, and lurched herself at him. Aang flung his arm out to the side, sending a burst of wind and knocking Mai off her feet.

Aang heard a loud grunt, and turned his attention to Toph. She was slowly hoisting herself to her feet. She was dripping wet from the melted ice wall, and she seemed to be having difficulty regaining her balance on the slippery ground. Aang breezed to her side and wound his arms through hers. He pulled her upwards, and let her lean on him for support. Suddenly he noticed that he was still in his Avatar State. _I thought I'd drift out of it by now,_ he thought to himself. With Toph pressing against him, he started to stumble to the front door. Aang suddenly felt a sharp change within the ground, and one hand clutched his shoulder, one hand clutched his neck.

"Make one wrong move," she hissed in his ear, "and it will be the end of the both of you."

Aang drew a gasping breath. Toph was still leaning against him; her muscles were tensed and she felt like she was trembling. Aang guessed she had heard Mai's threat.

_Crap, crap, crap!_ he thought frantically. _What the hell do I do now?! _Aang searched his mind for options. _She's gonna kill us, or she's gonna kill Katara and the twins!_ He took a breath as he made his decision. Aang thrust Toph to the side. _Sorry!_ he mentally apologized. He gripped Mai's hands—still clasped around his throat and shoulder—and spun around to stare into her shocked face.

His heart thumped with fear, but he forced his voice to sound strong and steady as he said, "You'll never do it."

Mai gave a mocking smirk. "You really don't think I can do it? Try me."

Aang quickly turned around and drew his elements back to his defense. Suddenly his heart jolted with a fiery pain. He was frozen in his steps, and his elements collapsed back onto the ground or dissipated into the air. His mind buzzed. His breath came in painful, ragged gasps. Slowly, Aang glanced down at the back of his hand. The glow of his Air Nomad tattoos was fading steadily. His knees grew weak, and the world spun around him. Aang spared one glance at Mai, and at Toph. He attempted to speak, but his last breath caught in his throat. His eyes rolled back into his head, and he slumped to the ground.

•••

Toph's heart sunk to her stomach as she heard Aang collapse. Her blood turned cold with fear and fury. Her mind went numb as she pondered her next move. There was barely a scrap of earth that Toph could bend. However, she soon remembered a few maneuvers that her Kyoshi Warrior friend, Suki, had taught her a while back. Toph closed her eyes and extended her senses into the icy ground. She could sense that Mai was only a few feet in front of her, with her back to Toph. The earthbender snapped her unseeing eyes back open, and with a furious battle cry, she launched herself at the Fire Lady.

Toph sprung into the air, and thrust her leg outward. Mai grunted as Toph's ankle made contact with her neck, immediately knocking the woman to the ground. Toph tumbled over, and quickly found her balance. She scrabbled over to Mai, who was still struggling to her feet. Toph threw herself on top of the Fire Lady and, grasping the woman's wrists, pinned her to the ground.

Suddenly Toph gasped as her flailing feet made contact with something. _The door!_ she thought. _That's gotta be made out of wood I can bend!_ She vaguely remembered kicking down the door when she first entered the invaded home. With a grunt, Toph slammed her foot on the door, shattering it to pieces. She snatched some of the large pieces that came her way, and brought them to Mai's wrists. Toph grasped the wood, and bent it into a pair of handcuffs, tightly binding Mai's wrists together. Then Toph sat up, took some more wood chips and bound the woman's ankles.

"There; I don't think you'll be going anywhere soon," Toph said with a smirk. She rose to her feet and darted to where Aang lay unconscious. She dropped to her knees beside him. Toph felt a tear slide down her cheek as she carefully placed her hands on the Avatar's chest. She closed her eyes, and threw her senses into him. Aang's heartbeat was extremely faint. His chest was barely moving; he was hardly breathing. Weeping now, Toph carefully slid her hands under his back and pulled him into a sitting position. She lightly ran her hand down his back, and gasped as she felt an extremely large and deep wound right in the center. _Like in Ba Sing Se,_ Toph thought, remembering the first time he was killed. Azula had shot a bolt of lightning through him, killing him instantly. But Katara had managed to revive him with some special water from her trip to the North Pole. _I doubt a little water can help him this time,_ Toph thought grimly. She got to her feet. She gripped Aang's arms, and wound his body onto her back and shoulders. Grunting, she stumbled out of the house and back towards the commons area.

•••

_Aang drew in a sharp breath as he opened his eyes. He gasped. He had expected to open his eyes to a grayish cloudy sky, which was common to the South Pole. Instead, Aang found himself lying in the center of a lush, green field. All around him, blossoms were in full bloom. The grasses and blossoms danced in tune to a light breeze that swept over the earth. Aang caught the scent of fresh lilies and roses traveling on the breeze. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and slowly got to his feet. "Where am I?" he asked aloud, even though he already knew the answer. _

_Suddenly, a man materialized in front of Aang. "Roku!" he gasped._

_"Welcome back, Aang," the former Avatar greeted him._

_"Roku, what am I doing here?" Aang asked. _

_"You should know," Avatar Roku replied simply._

_Aang's heart grew cold with fear. "But—" he started to protest, and found himself momentarily at a loss for words. "But I'm not dead yet!" Swallowing hard, he whispered, "Am I?" _

_Roku made a sweeping motion with his left arm. "Take a look for yourself, Aang."_

_Aang stared into the distance, and suddenly the Spirit World scene blurred to reveal the Southern Water Tribe. He watched as Toph trudged through the snow. Looking closer, Aang realized that the blind earthbender was carrying him back to the commons area. Then a scream came from the edge of the scene, and Sokka bolted to Toph's side, immediately taking the Avatar into his arms. "Toph! What happened?" the Southern Water Tribe chief demanded._

_"Mai's back," the earthbender began._

_"What?! Where?" The warrior frantically glanced around._

_"She's at my house," she responded. "I tied her hands and feet together."_

_"Let's hope that keeps her this time," Sokka muttered._

_"I was fighting her the best I can without any earth to bend. Aang showed up. He got into his Avatar State, and that's when she—well, actually, I don't know what she did, but Aang's in deep trouble."_

_"Yeah, no crap," he remarked._

_ The scene skipped forward. Toph and Sokka had just made it to the front door of a building._

_"Oh my gosh!" a woman shrieked. Suki darted to their side. "What happened?"_

_Sokka started to say something when Toph slapped a hand over his mouth. "Are we gonna stand here and gossip, or are we actually gonna get some help for Aang?!" she snapped. Turning to Suki, she asked, "Where's the infirmary?"_

_Suki said, "I'll take you" and beckoned for them to follow her. They walked a little way to another white Water Tribe building. Suki held the door open for the others, and they entered. _

_ Aang watched the scene. Several people clamored to the small group._

_"Oh my gosh!"_

_"The Avatar!"_

_"Is he alright?"_

_"What happened?"_

_"Is he dead?"_

_Aang gulped as he caught that last inquiry._

_The group said nothing to the crowd. From across the room, a small cluster of people dressed in white robes approached them. They sliced through the curious crowd, and dipped respectfully to Team Avatar._

_"I am Genji," the eldest man spoke, "the head of the infirmary. What has happened?"_

_Toph spoke. "Aang was attacked, and he's badly wounded. He needs help, not words!"_

_Aang was slightly taken aback at the anxiety and determination in her voice._

_Genji nodded once, and took the Avatar into his arms. Toph, Sokka and Suki followed the nurses off into a side room. Team Avatar was in tears, especially Toph. Her eyes and cheeks were bright red as the head nurse laid Aang's body onto a bed._

_ Genji ordered the warriors to the opposite side of the room. The two other nurses handed him the medical supplies, and Genji got to work examining the unconscious Avatar._

_Aang's gasping breath got caught in his throat as the nurse revealed his wounds. Panicked, he turned away from the scene. "I can't watch this anymore," he murmured shakily._

_Avatar Roku nodded, and the surroundings returned to the Spirit World scene._

_Aang collapsed to his knees, feeling utterly defeated. His breath came in shaky gasps. "No," he murmured. "I can't be—it shouldn't—" No matter what, he couldn't make the words come out of his mouth. "No!" he bellowed, and broke into tears._

_•••_

Days had passed. There had been no change in the Avatar's condition. He still lay unconscious on the infirmary bed.

Toph twitched, and snapped her blind eyes open. A small burning sensation was starting to take over the back of her neck, as well as her shoulders. Toph sat up and stretched. Her entire body ached. Ever since Aang's injury, Toph had not left his side. Despite the nurses' protests, Toph had been curled up with the comatose airbender for the last few nights. She couldn't bear to leave him alone, whether he would recover or not.

She suddenly sensed vibrations in the ground, and anticipated Team Avatar's arrival. Katara was the first to burst through the door.

"Oh my gosh!" she cried as she ran towards them. "Aang!" She collapsed beside the bed.

"Katara?" Toph started, and yawned. "What are you doing out? Shouldn't you be recovering with your kids?"

The waterbender didn't answer her. Through the ground, Toph sensed the woman was on her knees, her body convulsing with her sobbing breaths. "Aang..."

"Oh no," came Zuko's gasp, and he, too, ran to the Avatar's side.

Sokka and Suki also silently approached them.

"Is he..." Zuko murmured slowly. "Is he gonna be okay?"

A new set of footsteps came up to them. "We honestly don't know," Genji replied.

"What?!" Katara got to her feet and rounded on him. "How the hell can you not tell whether Aang's gonna live or die? He's here because he needs your help! _We _need your help! Now, are you going to do your damn job or are you going to let him die?!"

Genji was silent for a few moments. Finally, he said, "I understand you are grieving for your friend, but your attitude will not be tolerated here."

Toph snorted. Fury overwhelmed her, and she sprung to her feet. "Aang's not just our friend; he's the Avatar. He saved the world, and he saved your life. You'd better save his, or your ass will be out of here sooner than he is."

"Is that a threat?" Genji said, his voice smooth as ice.

Toph paused. She was unsure how to answer him. If she would say yes, then she and the group would most likely be in deep trouble. However, if Toph would say no, then nothing would be done to help Aang. Suddenly, the vibrations in the ground told her that her friends were supporting her by rising to their feet. She smirked at Genji and responded, "You'd better believe it."

The head nurse was silent for many more moments. "Very well," he said. "You obviously care very much for your friend. I will see what I can do."

Toph huffed, annoyed that the man seemed to disregard the fact that his patient was the great Avatar. "Thanks," she muttered to him.

"Aang is in a very fragile state," Genji said to the group. "You all need to leave—_now_—and let him rest."

_He's done enough resting,_ Toph thought angrily.

Katara, Sokka, Suki and Zuko slowly walked towards the door.

Toph felt a strong hand on her shoulder, and Genji murmured, "You'll have to leave, too."

The blind earthbender spun to glare at him. "I'm not going anywhere!" she snarled challengingly. Toph didn't care if five nurses had to haul her out of the infirmary; she wasn't about to leave Aang's side without a fight.

The man walked away without a word.

Toph turned back to Aang's body. She heard the door creak open, and Katara said, "We'll be back later, Toph."

Toph nodded her reply, and the rest of Team Avatar left the room. Sniffling, she sat down and curled up beside Aang. Toph rested her hand on his chest, monitoring his heart rate and breathing by touch. Tears flowing once again, she shut her eyes. "Oh, Aang..." she murmured. "Please stay with me."

An unknown amount of time later, Toph awakened. Suddenly panicky, she held her breath as she searched Aang's health. Toph extended her senses into his body. She waited and listened, but she didn't catch a heartbeat. She felt his chest, and realized that Aang was no longer breathing.

"No..." she murmured shakily. She scrambled on top of him, and started shoving her fists against his chest, hoping to revive him. After many compressions, she lowered her head and listened for breaths. None came. Toph immediately broke into sobs. Rage, fear, sorrow and guilt boiled inside her. She threw her head back, and bellowed to the universe, "No! Aang...!" Toph swallowed, and collapsed on top of him.

"Aang," she pleaded between sobs, "come back to me."

_Suddenly, the world spun. Everything went absolutely still and silent, except for the voice of a man. "Master Toph Bei Fong."_

_Toph looked up at the call of her name. She spotted a tall, elderly man standing in the doorway. He was dressed in long, dark red Fire Nation robes. His long white hair was tied back into a small bun adorned with the hairpiece of Fire Nation royalty. Then something jolted Toph; she realized that she was actually _seeing_ him. She was no longer blind._

_"Roku," she said. She automatically recognized him as one of the former avatars, yet she didn't know how._

_The Avatar bowed respectfully. "It is good to see you again, Toph."_

_"I want Aang back!" she demanded. "It's not his time! It can't be."_

_The image of Roku morphed, and suddenly a young man appeared. He was dressed in orange and gold robes. Blue arrows adorned his forehead and stretched down his arms and legs. The earthbender smiled through fresh tears. "Twinkletoes..."_

_"Hey, Toph." The airbender seemed to be avoiding her gaze. Suddenly the infirmary scene fell away, giving rise to the scene of a lush meadow. _

_"Aang, please," Toph begged him as she stepped closer. "Don't go." _

_He sighed. "Toph, I—"_

_She grabbed his hand. "No. Don't leave me. I..." She paused, searching her mind for the right words. "I need you, Aang. I—I love you."_

_ Aang held her gaze steadily. "I know. I watched you carry me to the infirmary. And you..." He smiled, and Toph could see tears forming in his brown eyes. "You never left my side."_

_Toph looked away, feeling slightly embarrassed. "Of course not. I couldn't." Chuckling, she asked him, "Did you see the part with me and that nurse?"_

_His smile grew wider. "Yeah, that was awesome." He stepped closer to her, and closer, until they stood only inches apart. "You were right there with me."_

_Toph placed her hands on his chest and smiled up at him. "And I always will be."_

_Aang suddenly took a step away from her. His image was starting to fade out. "Toph, please. I can't..."_

_Toph rested her arms at her sides. Glancing around, she noticed the scene was fading out, as well. She turned back to Aang, and gasped. He was disappearing quickly._

_"I'll never forget you, Toph," he murmured, smiling._

_Panicked, Toph lurched forward. "No!" She grasped his hand and pulled him into a deep kiss. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. By this point, the entire scenery had faded out, yet Aang's image remained. Toph pulled back a little, and peered up at him. "You're not going anywhere without me," she told him, and smiled._

_Aang returned the smile and the embrace. Toph sighed. A tear slipped down her cheek, and she buried her face into his shirt._

_Then all went black._

•••

A gurgled breath escaped Aang's mouth, and he stirred. He slowly opened his eyes. Everything appeared bleary and extremely bright. Haltingly, Aang turned his head to survey his surroundings. He was lying on a bed in a white room. He realized that he was in the Southern Water Tribe infirmary he had envisioned. Aang craned his neck, sending bolts of pain shooting down his body. He grunted loudly, and dropped his head back onto the pillow.

"Aang!" a voice cried softly. Toph shot upright, and stared down at him with sightless green eyes. "You're awake!"

The airbender smiled weakly, quickly remembering their shared vision. "Of course I am. I could never leave your side, Toph."

She grinned, and tears started to stream down her cheeks.

"Oh my gosh!" came another gasp. Katara appeared at his bedside. "Aang, you're okay!"

Aang smiled at her. He noticed she was holding her infant twins, daughter Kayana and son Huangji. He indicated to the baby girl. "How's Kayana?" On the day of birth, it was discovered that the girl had an irregular pulse. The nurses who had helped with delivery assured that it was not cause for alarm, but Aang knew that they were hiding something more.

Katara's face fell grim. "She had a horrible relapse the other night. She...she almost died."

Zuko came up beside her. "Kayana was on the brink of death, but then a weird bright light surrounded her."

"Then it disappeared." Katara glanced first at Zuko, then at her daughter, then back at Aang. "She opened her eyes, and they briefly flashed white. Then they returned to normal, and she was breathing normally, and she was fine." She smiled, and stared at Aang. "What did you do?"

The airbender gave a small, mischievous grin. "What makes you think _I _did something?"

Katara shot him a look that told him she knew. Zuko looked from his girlfriend to Aang. "What? What happened?"

Aang heaved a sigh, and explained, "The other night, I paid a little visit to the Spirit World. I saw Roku and the other avatars. I saw the airbenders." He swallowed. "And I saw my parents. They told me that they were proud of me, and that they loved me, and..." Aang brought his hand to his face and wiped away the fresh tears. His gaze flickered to the baby girl that rested in her mother's arms, and his tone grew more serious. "Then I saw Kayana."

A collective gasp came from the group.

"Kayana was in the Spirit World?" Zuko murmured.

Aang nodded, then gasped when a sharp pain radiated through his neck. "She looked to be about 15 years old. She knew she was dying. She seemed so distraught at the thought of leaving so soon, and I really felt bad for her. Here I was, losing my life...but then there she was, and she hardly even _had_ a chance at life."

"No offense, Aang," Sokka said suddenly, "but could you speed it up a little? Suki and I really have to get home to the boys."

Aang continued, "So after talking to Kayana a little bit, I decided to do something that nobody, avatar or not, has ever done. I granted her the Life of the Avatar."

Everyone's mouth was agape, and they all stared at him with looks of confusion.

"Wait, _what?_" Toph cocked an eyebrow at him.

Sokka held up his hands. "Whoa, whoa. Slow down. You 'granted her the Life of the Avatar'?"

"Yup." Aang grinned proudly. "See, in order to save Kayana's life, I surrendered my own life and transferred my avatar powers to her. That's when her eyes glowed."

"So basically you're no longer the Avatar," Toph concluded.

"And Kayana is?" Zuko asked, staring at his daughter.

"Yeah." Aang's grin widened.

"Wow." Toph smirked. "Another one of your weird-ass Avatar adventures."

"Toph, you could be a little considerate every now and then," Katara scolded her. Then she turned back to Aang, and smiled gently. "I'm glad you're back, Aang."

"So am I," he replied.

Katara nodded, and headed for the door. Zuko and Sokka spared one last glance at the airbender.

"Good to have you back with us," Zuko said softly, and smiled.

"Yeah," Sokka added. "Don't scare us like that ever again, okay?" But he, too, grinned. The men turned towards the door. With a final wave, the rest of Team Avatar left the infirmary.

Alone in the room, Aang turned to Toph. "Hey."

Toph met her blind gaze to his. "What?"

"You still love me?"

She giggled. "Of course I do."

"Even though I'm not an avatar anymore; I'm just an airbender?"

"_Yes, _Aang." Toph swept her hand through his hair. "I don't care about that stuff, okay? I don't care if you're the ruler of the world, or if you're ugly as all hell, or—"

"I'm ugly?" Aang teased.

She chuckled. "No. In your defense, you're pretty hot."

He grinned. "Really? Wait, how would you know?"

"I'm not blind in the Spirit World. I _saw _you," Toph said, "and you're pretty damn hot."

Aang laughed. "Thanks." He added, "So are you."

"Whatever." Toph looked away.

"No. Really." Aang held her chin and pulled her closer. "You're really pretty." He pressed his lips to hers.

Toph pulled away, and rested her head on his chest. "Aang?"

"Yeah?"

She twined her fingers with his. "Promise you'll never leave my side again."

Aang grinned. "I promise, Toph."

End of Chapter Nine, Part Two.


End file.
